Lullaby
by CockatielLover
Summary: "Sing me to an eternal sleep, and stay with me forever." OC/Toshiro, death-fic.


_~.~_

_All the pain I feel right now,_

_Will be gone soon enough._

_Once I see you._

_One last time._

_~.~_

Resu Hitsugaya's breath came out choppy and uneven, blood dripping out of her mouth, over her dry and cracked lips, down her chin.

Her once lustrous brown hair was matted with blood, her blood, and the hollows blood. Blood stained her cheeks from her eye socket, one of her eyes torn out from an earlier fight.

Her skin was pale, stained with tears and dried blood. Her legs struggled to hold her up, her bones broken and fragile, as she wandered through the darkened forest.

Resu looked down at the skin that barely held her left arm to her shoulder, the flesh a bright red colour, a weak smile now on her face, her green eyes dullened. She coughed and blood splurted out of her mouth and onto the dry ground.

_I miss you, Toshiro. I wish you'd be here, to hold me one last time...if only you hadn't been taken away from me, so many years ago without warning. I'd love to see your smile one last time. It would be my cure...my cure to this pain that claws at me from the inside out._

Resu's legs gave out from under her and she fell onto her knees. Her dull green eye looked ahead of her and she tried to calm her breathing, which had picked up. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and sobs shook her body.

She was so broken, so broken since he was gone. Her life had grown dark, and she grew lonelier as the days, weeks, and months passed. Resu felt dead on the inside, though she tried to smile for the people around her.

She still cared for them, she didn't want them to be hurt because of her...but she couldn't help it. One of the golden linings that kept her tied to herself was Toshiro, and since that lining was cut, it was as if someone tore her insides apart.

A hollow chuckle came from Resu. Her body matched her feelings. Torn up and hurt. The fingers on her right hand curled into the ground, into the dirt.

Life was like a hourglass to her right now. Slowly ticking away. Grains of sand are life, and slowly they're falling, falling, falling...and time is running out. Another fit of coughs came up, and Resu ended up on her side, clutching her bloodied stomach.

She grew weaker and colder as each second passed.

_Where are you, Toshiro? Am I guilty for wanting you back? To hold me? To tell me 'I love you' before I slip into the arms of death? I know...I'll see you there, but I don't want to die like this, cold, alone, broken, lost..._

Resu's gaze drifted off to the golden band on her finger. A sudden cold breeze blew over her, giving Resu goosebumps, but then some felt something warm on her arm, almost like a hand. She turned her head, to see a snowy white figure looking back at her. It took her a while to realize...

To realize who the figure was. The person she missed the most.

"_Resu..." _he softly whispered, the sound of his voice seeming to almost immediately calm her down. She felt her bangs being lightly brushed out of her face. She seemed... happier, the pain from her body seemed to fade. Resu felt herself being lightly moved, her upper torso resting on what she was guessing was his lap.

"Are you... my beautiful nightmare?" she weakly laughed. He shook his head.

"_I would never be your nightmare." _She felt her cheek being stroked and she gazed up into his turquoise eyes.

"Then... please be my beautiful angel till my dying moment," Resu whispered, placing her right hand over the hand on her cheek.

"_...of course. I will always be your angel, as you are mine." _Toshiro's voice seemed to slightly break at the end of the sentence. He leaned down, his lips pressed against hers. Resu's eye slowly closed, her weak grip on his hand slightly tightening. He broke the kiss after a few seconds, looking at Resu, her eye now slightly open again.

"Can you please... sing a lullaby for me?" Her voice was growing weaker. Toshiro nodded and gently kissed the bridge of her nose.

"_Goodnight, my angel  
>Time to close your eyes<br>And save these questions for another day  
>I think I know what you've been asking me<br>I think you know what I've been trying to say  
>I promised I would never leave you<br>And you should always know  
>Wherever you may go<br>No matter where you are  
>I never will be far away<em>

_Goodnight, my angel  
>Now it's time to sleep<br>And still so many things I want to say  
>Remember all the songs you sang for me<br>When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
>And like a boat out on the ocean<br>I'm rocking you to sleep  
>The water's dark<br>And deep inside this ancient heart  
>You'll always be a part of me<em>

_Goodnight, my angel  
>Now it's time to dream<br>And dream how wonderful your life will be  
><em>_Someday your child may cry  
>And if you sing this lullabye<br>Then in your heart  
>There will always be a part of me<em>

_Someday we'll all be gone  
>But lullabyes go on and on...<br>They never die  
>That's how you<br>And I  
>Will be"<em>

Snow began to fall in the forested area, drifting down slowly onto the two soul reapers. Toshiro saw her eye close for one last time, and felt one last dying breath leave her bloodstained lips. He closed his eyes and let his tears roll down his cheeks, onto Resu's pale and cold face.

"_Sleep well, my angel...I love you, and I always will..."_


End file.
